


You Can't Go Anywhere

by chikaranari



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikaranari/pseuds/chikaranari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwon Soonyoung is preparing his solo stage when his partner already went home. He decided to disturb Mr. Producer for awhile. (Based on Hoshi's self-produced song 'You Can't Go Anywhere')</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Go Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> welcome and enjoy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

     Between the dim light inside the Pledis Ent. Building, a soft knocks echoed throughout the small room of Jihoon’s workspace. The clock’s shorter hand already pointed out at 11 and everyone already went back to the dorm, except Jihoon the producer and Soonyoung the choreographer of Seventeen. The older boy called Jihoon out,

      “I need to practice this dance for our upcoming stage but actually, I have a partner for this performance and she already went home so, pretty please Mr. Producer?” Kwon Soonyoung pleaded with a witty smile he had right after Jihoon asked him ‘what do you need?’ coldly. Of course,  Jihoon couldn’t say no to that, it’s for the sake of their successful stage. Jihoon followed the boy with a pool of sweat lingering around the back of Soonyoung’s shirt—darkened the white shirt of that blue haired boy. Jihoon always has this incomprehensible feeling towards the older guy in front of him that made his universe somehow focused on him for a while.

     “Hello, Mr. Producer we are here!” Soonyoung’s voice made Jihoon woke up from his delusion. He shook his head—adjusted his vision back to reality again and welcomed by Soonyoung’s smile. Soonyoung is excited. Jihoon stepped into the practice space that Seventeen always use like usual but, there’s a decent scent of the blue-haired guy’s body odor.

     “I’m sorry it’s a little bit stink in here, I’m a little bit too eager for our stage.” Soonyoung said while scratched his nape.

     “It’s alright. Just make a sure to clean it up later, we’re gonna use it again tomorrow.”

     “Aye-aye, sir! You can sit there, Jihoon, the one that doesn’t have a blazer on it. I’m gonna turn on the music.”

     Jihoon looked around the practice room. There were 2 chairs a pole with a hat, and a black blazer on the other chair. Suddenly, Jihoon’s face covered in a color of love. He knew it from the prop that it was for Soonyoung solo stage that has been known as a performance with an intense sexual vibe. Soonyoung lead Jihoon to the small chair before he turns on the music.

     “Stay still,” Soonyoung said while stroked Jihoon’s shoulder blades, easing up the tension Jihoon held.

     “Make a sure to look at me, okay?” Jihoon gulped down his saliva as he knew that he won’t be able to do that. But he nodded to Soonyoung’s order anyway.

     Soonyoung left Jihoon, he walked to the other side of the practice room and started the music. Soonyoung’s wet back faced Jihoon’s back. None of them looking at each other, none of their sounds escaped from their lips. Just the slow music that leads Soonyoung to move his body with his own self-created choreograph. It was one of the performance that will activate anyone’s lust, including Jihoon. Jihoon stole a peek from the mirror in front of him that reflected Soonyoung on the other side of the practice room. Jihoon sealed his eyes as soon as the hip movement of Soonyoung started. He grabbed his sweatpants tightly, to prevent the tremble of his hands worsen. It was all useless, Jihoon body started to react to the opposite from what Jihoon wanted. Between the darkness of his vision, he could clearly hear a sound of his heart beating, gradually faster.

     “Look at me, Jihoon.” The pissed murmur of Soonyoung telling Jihoon to open the seal of his eyes made Jihoon flinched, and ignored Soonyoung.

     “I want to practice my gaze Jihoon. You have to look at me and tell me is it good or not.” The whispers of Soonyoung felt a little bit too close until Jihoon could actually felt the breath of Soonyoung making contact with his tender skin. Slowly, Jihoon opened his vision and welcomed by Soonyoung’s caring smile that he didn’t expect to happen. But then that smile changed into the expression of embarrassed boyfriend—he covered his face with his hands and his smile spiced up with a small giggle. Jihoon can’t help to feel embarrassed too by avoiding Soonyoung’s daring stare. But when he looked back to Soonyoung again, he wasn’t there. Soonyoung already stands in front of Jihoon with a black fedora hat in his hand.

     “When I put this on you, please pretend that you don't like the hat and throw it.” Soonyoung settled the hat on Jihoon’s hat but it’s only been a minute after the hat sat on Jihoon’s head, Jihoon flicked the hat. Made the black fedora obeyed the gravity. In an instant, Soonyoung’s face transformed into the angry and disappointed guy. A furious flame from Kwon Soonyoung’s 10:10 eyes engulfed Jihoon in his anger. Jihoon hand started to tremble again, Jihoon scared. The hand that gripped Jihoon’s shoulder blade now felt tighter and tighter than before. Jihoon then realized, it wasn’t Kwon Soonyoung that he saw, it was Hoshi—the tiger that owns the stage. The gripped on Jihoon’s shoulder were strong as if he’s scared to accidently make Jihoon slipped from his chair. The mad Hoshi shook Jihoon’s body until the leg of that chair actually made a friction against the floor, and made Jihoon’s gasped in hurt. But his eyes remained open, Jihoon frankly stares at Soonyoung’s deep brown eyes, not daring to move his vision to the other objects. The way Hoshi shook Jihoon easily took Jihoon’s breath away. Soonyoung face only an inch gap from Jihoon, their face was just so close as if Soonyoung actually told Jihoon to not go anywhere else. Jihoon could feel that his face was back at it again with the tint of fully ripped strawberry color.

     Soonyoung’s staged outrage finally garnished with Soonyoung throwing Jihoon’s body and made him covered in sweat only in 5 seconds. Jihoon could feel it, the menacing tiger gaze of Hoshi, it was real. This is the first time he experiences it. Soonyoung then left from Jihoon’s vision and moved back to the chair beside Jihoon. Jihoon couldn’t look at Soonyoung anymore. His sweat rolled off and framed his jawline was the result of his rushing heartbeat inside his chest, the breath that somehow he forgot to exhale when Soonyoung face was only a split of hair length in a gap. Jihoon started to breathe in and out steadily to calm down his heartbeat, and the running blood to stay walk evenly on his body, not only to his face. Jihoon panted. Hoshi not yet return to Kwon Soonyoung, the furious tension in the room burned Jihoon down to the root. The view of Hoshi moved to the other side of the practice room and started to move his shoulder in such a smooth movement caught by Jihoon that unintentionally looked at the mirror in front of him. Jihoon is trapped, and he can’t escape. The heartbeat of Jihoon that once was surprisingly fast finally found its peace and slowed down for a bit. But it’s Hoshi on the other side of the practice room, Jihoon were sharing the oxygen with Hoshi and there’s no way he would let Jihoon at peace even for a moment.

  _I don’t have to tell you that I’m your boyfriend. You don’t have to tell me that you’re my girlfriend._

       All the lyrics sounds like a spell and works like a drug. It causing all the lust that Jihoon denied loose at once. Jihoon lost at his own battle of taking over himself. Hoshi finally moved towards Jihoon and landed his wet palm on one of Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon wasn’t ready for more king of the stage, Hoshi, and he closed his eyes at a light speed. Jihoon tensed up all the way up to his head, he expected there’s more action of Hoshi throwing Jihoon’s small body. But Jihoon was wrong. When he peeked through the gap between his eyelid and his eye, there’s no sign of Hoshi in front of him. Jihoon released the grip on his pants that he has been doing all this time to decrease the amount of nervousness that flooded within himself.

     _You can’t go anywhere else because you are mine._

A second passed and Hoshi finally arrived in front of Jihoon and made the smaller guy sealed his eyes in darkness again. The tiger won’t let the prey slipped out from his rage.

     “Look at me, Jihoon.”

      Jihoon gripped the hem of his shirt again—the prey who only can wait before the hungry tiger burned him in the flame of greediness. For this time Jihoon scared to close his eyes, his gaze stayed on the frightening glare of Hoshi. His gaze immersed in his own mix of lust, jealousy, and euphoria. Jihoon universe started to focus on Hoshi, all of him made Jihoon forgot the existence beside Hoshi actually existed. The thumb and slender index finger of Hoshi finally touched the silk skin of Jihoon’s chin. That thumb of him started to wander around Jihoon’s chin and all the way up to his bottom lip. He felt the warm and delicate thin lip of the pink haired boy’s lip, and that couldn’t ease the intimidating stare of Hoshi. Jihoon were about to close his eyes when the piercing 10:10 eyes started to close the gap between them and left just about a centimeter. Jihoon face burned, matched with his own hair color. In a second, Jihoon already looked at the practice room’s ceiling—Hoshi threw Jihoon’s face all the way up. Even without looking, Jihoon could tell that the older boy in front of him looked at his neck as if he’s checking Jihoon.

     _You can’t go anywhere else because I’m Hoshi._

     It wasn’t just a color of heat that filled Jihoon’s face, the tension and body heat around his face increasing. Hoshi could feel the changing feverishness even on Jihoon’s chin. Hoshi was a fire and Jihoon was a candlewick—the wick will always be on fire once the burning flame ignited. Without any warning, Hoshi threw Jihoon’s face to the right side, and made him panted for no reason when all Jihoon did were only sat down. At this rate Jihoon almost positive that Hoshi would hear his crazy heartbeat. The gap between Hoshi’s plumped lips and Jihoon’s velvet-like neck couldn’t be seen by the naked eye again. Jihoon felt the hot breath of Soonyoung against his nerve endings bundle around the neck, and made him tremble either in lust or discomfort. Once again without any words, Hoshi threw Jihoon’s face to the left side. Jihoon could see himself drowning in color of love even the fingers that clasped on the hem of his shirt also coated in red. He can’t move his head, because Hoshi locked it with his fingers. More sweat traces left on his body and dropped on the floor, made a pool of that body liquid. The lyrics covered with a possessiveness played thousand times and hooked inside Jihoon’s head. Jihoon’s head filled nothing but Hoshi, and he can’t get a rid of that in a short period of time.

     Hoshi once more threw Jihoon’s face and let his fingers released the security that had been locking Jihoon’s chin, straining them from escaping beyond Hoshi’s grip. Jihoon were a mess after that intense minute of Hoshi being so close to his neck and all of the sudden, there’s a black blazer rested on his shoulder. It made Jihoon straighten his back and looked at Hoshi’s eyes through the mirror in front of him. Hoshi’s gaze finally soften, he is back to the giggly Kwon Soonyoung. All the fire extinguished. The music turned off, and the greediness was mysteriously fading away with the possessive-themed music. The smiling Kwon Soonyoung behind Jihoon and looked at the same mirror as Jihoon. He had been putting his warm hand on Jihoon shoulder that covered with the blazer’s shoulder pad. The tiger already gone, Kwon Soonyoung was here instead,

     “What do you think about that?” Soonyoung patted Jihoon’s shoulder, with a streak of smile stretched from ear to ear. Jihoon answered it with his head down and thumbs up.

     “Incredible.”

     “Thanks Jihoon! You can go back to your work now, but I suggest you to rest instead because man, your body was so hot when I touched you. Do you have fever?” Oh that guy asked as if he didn’t commit any sin that he just did towards Jihoon.

_I can’t go anywhere else because I’m yours._

     “No, I’m okay. See you tomorrow.” Soonyoung took the blazer off, and Jihoon left the practice room without looking at Soonyoung even for a second.

     “Don’t forget to drink a lot of water, Mr. Producer!” Soonyoung shouted and replied by Jihoon’s ‘okay’ with his fingers. That sneaky blue haired choreographer formed a smirk on his lips as he watched the smaller guy’s back left the boiling hot practice room. He’s successfully tied the prey on his trap. Kwon Soonyoung is winning his own challenge.

     _I can’t go anywhere else because you are Hoshi._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) might make a sequel for this( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
